


"Say you're never gonna let me go"

by usethehorserey



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And a whole lotta feels, I like to call this 'how intense can I get in 500 words', One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, im so sorry, nobody dies okay, there is a violent depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethehorserey/pseuds/usethehorserey
Summary: This was a prompt request on Tumblr. The prompt is the title.I was inspired by the need to be particularly angsty. I'm going to apologize ahead of time, this is full of feels. Some of them probably unwelcome feels.





	"Say you're never gonna let me go"

She snarled and gasped for air, stumbling from a wretched ripping feeling in her shoulder-yet, nothing had hit her. _Ben_. She snapped her head in search of him, her breath catching as she watched him fall to his knees. A deafening scream escaped her.

_“Ben!”_

He was clutching his side shakily—and collapsed completely to grassy ground.

She ran to him, her fury sweeping aside the knights surrounding them, their bodies flinging from the rocky edges of the plateau. The battlefield froze. Laser beams halted in mid-air, machinery power suddenly extinguished. Any echoes of yells from the resistance were muffled by her own heart beats.

But she hardly noticed the tremendous display of her power as she fell to the ground beside him, scrambling to pull him over to face her.

He was breathing, but sharply. He opened his eyes, darting them between hers.

She pulled from his gaze as she skimmed over his body. And then she realized– 

Her heart forgot to pump, as her face and mind went numb. There was a gaping hole where his left arm should have been, his entire left side already drenched in deep red.

She ripped her wraps from her arms, on a frantic mission to stop the bleeding before it was too late.

“Rey…I…” He swallowed, then held up his right gloveless hand to hers. She felt an energy hit her, but no vision came this time. The force was overwrought in an impossible contrast of agony and joy, of hope and fear. Of trembling desire and chaste revere. It was him, she realized, his entire heart peeled open to her in an ardent plea of understanding.

She tasted salt hit her lips as she leaned even closer to him, their faces just inches apart.

“I know,” her lips squirming, “I love you too.” She breathlessly gasped.

They locked into each other’s gazes, each just as desperate as the other.

But his breath caught quickly, his eyes began to shift away—

“Ben, look at _me_ , Ben _._ ” She quickly brought her blood-stained hands to his cradle his much too pale face.

“No,” she shook her head violently in indignation, “No, hold on, Ben, please….”Her heart hammered as she tried to steady her voice. “Say you’re never gonna let me go. _Promise_ me.”

His eyes moved back to her hers, that light still fighting inside him.

“I promise,” He answered slowly, keeping his eyes on her, even as his lids dared close shut.

With every inch of willpower left inside her, she called upon the force to help her, if only one more time. She leaned against him, pouring every last hope towards him, to guide the force to hold on to him.

And with the determination of a scavenger in a desert, she lifted him to his feet, the battlefield around her frozen now not in the force, but in disbelief.

But her only mission now was to bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> NO HE'S NOT DEAD. I COULDNT DO THAT.
> 
> hope you enjoyed the read, or, er, at least had a fun dose of feels.


End file.
